Heartbroken
by InuxKagx3
Summary: Sango had a fight with her ex-boyfriend Miroku. Sad and angry, she rushes to InuYasha's house and he lets her stay until she feels ready to move on. But what will this hospitality lead to...? And why did Miroku betray Sango...?
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Chapter 1

InuYasha yawned. It was about time he went to bed. Glancing at his ringing phone, he decided to ignore the call and to talk to the person tomorrow. All he saw on the caller id was 'S' and immediately assumed it was Sesshomaru. With heavy eyelids, he shuffled to his room and opened the door. He threw off his jeans and shirt and jumped into bed. He had barely gotten any shut-eye when he heard loud knocking on his front door.

He glanced at his wall clock. Who's knocking on my door at 2 am? He thought irritably. Feh! Let them knock! His bed was telling him to stay, and he purposely nuzzled his face into his fluffy pillow. He then heard his phone ringing again and the knocking continued. His eyebrow twitched and he reluctantly got out of bed. He didn't want to see the person, but he wanted to teach them a lesson or two for being annoying. He put back on his jeans and shirt and trudged out of his room.

Reaching his destination, he opened his front door growling. "What do you—Sango?"

There stood his friend Sango, tear-faced and sniffling uncontrollably. InuYasha groaned inwardly. This is going to be a long night. He silently side-stepped and Sango accepted the invitation to come in. He was surprised at what she was wearing, just a simple oversized t-shirt. Her normally smooth hair was ruffled and tangled, and InuYasha found himself worried. Sure Sango could be stupid at times, but she was one of his closest friends, and it took a lot to become his friend. Ignoring the tugging feeling that something was about to happen, something that he didn't like, he watched as she sank onto the couch wordlessly and turned on the TV, her knees hugging her chest.

InuYasha silently walked over. He wasn't just about to let Sango sit there not uttering a word. He wanted answers. "Okay, what's got you all sad?"

Sango didn't answer at first. Her eyes were far-off and InuYasha figured she was replaying what happened to her in her mind. Slowly, the distant look in her dark chocolate orbs disappeared and she glanced up at her best friend. "Can I have a few minutes?" She whispered, and InuYasha knew if he didn't have hanyou hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"Feh! I'm going to sleep, Tajiya! You can tell me your story in the morning!" He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Sango mutter,

"Don't leave." And InuYasha glanced back to see Sango's face tinted with a light blush. Which was unusual since Sango never got embarrassed. InuYasha was slightly confused but then gave in. Something must be really bugging Sango…

"Whatever. Couch or futon?" he called as he went to his closet to pull out a spare futon.

"Couch," Sango replied immediately. "I know the futon is more comfortable…"

"Okay, futon it is," InuYasha answered, dragging the red and white mattress behind him. He set it on the floor near the couch and went back to the closet to grab a pillow. He came back to see Sango already resting on the futon. He carefully lifted her head and placed the pillow under. What he didn't expect was Sango grabbing onto his arm, her forehead creased and her lips in a tight line.

Damn… InuYasha clenched his teeth. He tried to pry his arm out of Sango's grasp, but ended up with no luck. He let out a sigh of frustration at Sango's death grip but his anger didn't last long because he knew his best friend was having a nightmare. His ears twitched as her mouth opened.

"M-Miroku…" She breathed, squirming slightly.

Slightly interested, InuYasha decided to give in to his protesting arm and shook Sango awake. Her eyelids batted for a moment before they lifted to reveal her frightened eyes. "Were you having a nightmare, Sango?"

Sango didn't answer. She realized her clutch on InuYasha's arm and loosened her fingers. "Sorry…"

InuYasha rubbed his arm. "It's okay, I guess. Try not to have another nightmare okay?"

Sango nodded and settled back down. InuYasha walked over to the couch and was tempted to take off his clothes. Sango would freak if she saw me in my underwear… Slightly amused, he pictured the moment and snickered. Not wanting to have the pillow and mattress thrown at him, he flopped down onto the couch, but removed his shirt in the process. It's not like she hasn't seen me shirtless before. With that, he quickly fell asleep.

The smell of breakfast roused him from dreamland. He lifted his head to see Sango preparing food to eat and was surprised.

Why is she still here…? InuYasha thought, and got up from the couch. He saw Sango glance up at his movement and without knowing, she answered his question,

"Since you let me stay here last night, I thought I'd repay you by cooking you a meal. I know you have ramen everyday all day," she added.

"Feh! Sometimes I go out to eat," he defended, crossing his arms.

Sango laughed and slowly stacked pickles and omelets onto two plates. InuYasha realized something.

"Wait, where'd you get those?"

"I bought them a little while after I woke up. Your keys are on the table, by the way. Want bacon?" She laid two crisps on his plate, and he realized the food had made a smiley face. He shook his head and took the plate. He walked over to the couch. He turned the TV to ESPN and settled down.

"What are you watching?" she asked from her position at the kitchen.

"The Yankee's beating the Met's asses," he replied, his mouth full of omelets. He growled. "That wasn't a damn foul!" He threw a pillow at the announcer, who just smiled in the screen.

Sango giggled and walked over. She sat down on the arm of the couch since InuYasha was lying down. She quietly ate her breakfast and tried to follow along as best as she could. She wasn't exactly a fan of baseball; she was more a volleyball person. She glanced at InuYasha who was so into the game, and got up. She finished her breakfast and washed her dish. Wordlessly, she stepped into InuYasha's bathroom and removed her shirt. She began to remove her bra but was surprised when her hands touched bare flesh. Horrified, she looked into the mirror. I wasn't wearing a bra! She sank to her knees in despair and covered her face with her hands. Thank God she hadn't worn a see-through shirt! She blushed in embarrassment and began to wash herself. Satisfied, she lowered herself into the tub and began soaking. She had just closed her eyes and began to relax, when she heard the door open. She gasped and lowered herself even further.

InuYasha paid no mind to her and began brushing his teeth. He used the mouthwash and Sango tried not to watch his every move. She blushed as he began to lower his pants and she knew she had to interrupt. Her eyebrow twitching, she coughed.

"InuYasha!"

He jumped in shock and whipped around. "Shit! Sango?!"

Sango tried not to look at InuYasha's unbuttoned jeans and fixed her angry brown orbs on his shocked golden ones. "Did you not see me over here?"

"No, you should've said something once I walked in, idiot." InuYasha turned and zipped up his pants. "Unless you wanted me to stay."

"Of course I didn't. As long as you weren't doing anything to bother me, I just dismissed you."

"So me taking a piss is bothering you?"

"Excuse me but I don't feel like having your ass in my face!"

"Feh! If I was Miroku, you would've welcomed me any day," he retorted.

Sango cringed at Miroku's name and looked down at the water. "I would've before," she whispered, "but not now." InuYasha stared at her before realizing he crossed the line. He opened the door and paused in the doorway.

Glancing back, he muttered, "When you get out, you're telling me everything that happened last night." With that, he stepped out and closed the door.

It was definitely awkward. Sango had slipped the oversized t-shirt back on and now sat across the table from InuYasha. While she averted his eyes, he looked defiantly into hers and soon she gave in. Taking a sip of tea that she had brewed, she glanced at InuYasha. His eyes said, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened.

But Sango didn't want to tell him. She had never felt so betrayed and even though InuYasha was a close friend, he didn't want him to see the vulnerable side of her. Even though he saw plenty last night… She stared down at her tea, looking at her reflection.

"Sango, if you're gonna stay quiet, I'm taking that cup of tea and throwing it in your face." The sound of InuYasha's voice made her jump since she had gotten used to the silence.

"I, um…" she stuttered. "M-M-Miroku… he, um…"

"You caught him banging another girl, didn't you?"

Sango's head whipped up. The pain in her eyes was clear and her bottom lip trembled. She sniffled as a tear slid down her rosy cheek. InuYasha just watched silently, he knew he was right. "What did I do wrong, InuYasha?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Nothing," he said roughly. "You always knew Miroku was a lech."

Sango clenched the mug tightly. "But he…" More tears fell. "He told me… I was the one for him. Why did he lie?"

InuYasha didn't like the situation at all. In fact, he was pretty pissed that his best friend dumped his depressed girlfriend on him. He shook his head. "I don't get this either. Miroku might be a dumbass but he also wouldn't betray someone like that. Especially you."

Sango was quiet. "I walked in on them. Him and the girl. He saw me… I can't forget the look in his eyes. He was horrified, and guilty. I turned and ran and somehow my feet took me here. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

InuYasha shrugged. "You're my best friend. I couldn't just kick you and throw you out into the street, could I?"

Sango gave him a half-hearted smile. "I-I broke up with him. We talked this morning, because he came here. I slammed the door in his face." She got lost in her tea again. "We weren't meant to be."

InuYasha frowned slightly. How had he slept through all this? And also, he smelled something fishy going on, but his best friend was too grief-stricken and depressed to realize it. Something was going on with Miroku, something that he had kept to himself. A secret. "Well, okay." He got up and disappeared into his room. He reappeared with two t-shirts and jeans. He threw them to Sango who caught them in surprise and reflex. "Put that on, we're heading out."

"Out where?"

"I don't know. We can't just sit here all day. Maybe see a movie or something. I've wanted to see 'Olympus Has Fallen.' I haven't gotten the chance."

"You want to see an action movie?" Sango, who had been drinking tea, coughed as it went down the wrong pipe. "Why not a comedy?"

InuYasha thought for a moment. "Okay," he agreed. "Besides, you need to cheer up anyway."

Sango's eyebrow twitched but she let that comment slide. She waited as InuYasha went back into the bathroom to freshen up, and she took the opportunity to change into his clothes. Sango noticed he had given her two shirts and she realized why. Blushing, she face-palmed. He noticed I wasn't wearing a bra! Did he look at them? Slightly shaky, she slipped on both shirts and yanked up the jeans. Now I smell like him… But she didn't really mind. InuYasha always had a nice smell, and his cologne made it a bit manly. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she waited until her friend came out, naked except for a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Sango turned her head but found her left eye glancing back. She had seen him shirtless more times than she could count, but to see the water slowly dripping and how his skin glistened, she couldn't help but feel a bit aroused. She mentally slapped herself. This is InuYasha, Sango! You're just eyeing him because you're single!

InuYasha's nose twitched as he walked to his room. Was Sango… Aroused? He certainly was surprised since he didn't look at Sango that way and she didn't look at him that way. But his nose told him otherwise. It's just because she's missing Miroku. He closed his door and changed into an orange t-shirt with a gray jacket on top. He scrounged for his light denim jeans. Putting them on, he sprayed on some cologne before walking out.

Sango looked up at his arrival and remarked, "That was fast."

"Well, it's not like I'm a girl who can't decide what to wear and is torn between 500 outfits." InuYasha sat down on the couch, slipped on his socks and began tying his shoe.

"I'm not like that."

"I never said you were." InuYasha finished tying his shoes. "Okay, Identity Thief or Grown Ups 2?"

"Umm… Grown Ups 2." Sango sat down next to him. "Do you have a brush I could use? I can't go out like this." She pointed to her tangled mess atop her head.

"You went out earlier today."

"Yeah, but Tokyo isn't as lively in the morning as it is during the day."

"Check in my room. Somewhere on the dresser." InuYasha turned on the TV. "I'll be waiting."

Sango left InuYasha sitting there and he looked at the coffee table as his cell phone rang. Without glancing at the collar id, he grabbed his device.

"Hello?" he answered, once he accepted the call.

"InuYasha," a distressed voice began. And InuYasha recognized Miroku.

"Damn, what happened to you?" he feigned innocence. Might as well get Miroku's side of the story.

"Is Sango still at your apartment?" Miroku ignored his best friend's question.

"No, why?" InuYasha hated people who answered his question with a question.

Miroku took in a deep breath and admitted, "I screwed up."

"Don't tell me. Hmm… You groped another girl?"

"Worse than that."

"Well, what'd you do? You couldn't have banged another girl right? Because if you did, that's cold, man."

Miroku was silent and InuYasha sighed loudly. "You're an idiot," he exaggerated.

Miroku muttered, "I know I am. Are you sure Sango's not at your apartment?"

"I'm sure. But even if she was, I wouldn't tell after what you did to her."

"InuYasha, please let me explain. If Sango is there, let me talk to her."

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer as Sango made her appearance. She looked a bit annoyed and was about to tell him off but InuYasha motioned for her to stay silent.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," he put an emphasis on his best friend's name and Sango immediately moved closer. "But Sango wouldn't have wanted to talk to you anyway."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "InuYasha, I need your help. Please help me and Sango get back together."

"I'll see what I can do," InuYasha promised. "See ya Miroku." He hung up. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Damn that guy can be an ass!"

Sango looked at InuYasha's cell phone. Wordlessly, she tightened her ponytail formed at the nape of her neck and opened the front door. "Are we going?"

InuYasha nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out. Locking the door after him, he led Sango outside and they stepped into his car.

Sango exited the movie theater looking happier than she did earlier that day. She linked arms with InuYasha and dragged him store to store, trying on clothes and modeling for him. Honestly, he was bored the whole time, but didn't show it for Sango's sake.

He was happy that his best friend wasn't moping anymore and that she was back to her old self. InuYasha wouldn't dare bring up Miroku, not wanting all his money to go to waste.

They ended up settling in the nearest

WacDonald's, with InuYasha ordering a Big Wac. And Sango ordered a simple hamburger and fries since she wasn't too fond of fast food.

InuYasha was downing his fries when Sango spoke up softly. His ear twitched to show he was listening.

"Thanks, InuYasha," Sango murmured, "for everything." She fixed her pretty dark chocolate orbs on his face. "You really are a great friend."

"Feh! What'd I say? I couldn't have just left you, right?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and while sipping his drink.

Sango smiled. She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly InuYasha got up.

Damn… He thought as he grabbed Sango's arm. Ignoring her cry of alarm and the questioning glances from the other customers; he dragged Sango to the back of the store near the restrooms.

"InuYasha… What are you—" Sango began, only to have his hand clamp over her mouth.

InuYasha looked at her, his golden eyes wide with protection. "Miroku just entered."


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbroken

Chapter 2

Sango felt dizzy. She wasn't ready to face Miroku again; she wanted him out of her life completely. As much as she had loved him, she didn't want to get back together. And she was sure the fear in her eyes told InuYasha that. She looked past InuYasha to see a glimpse of her former beloved, but ended up with nothing. But she could see InuYasha's nose constantly twitching which meant he was scenting to see if Miroku came closer. If only there was a back exit… She hated fast food places like this, with only one door to get in and out.

Suddenly, InuYasha grabbed her and shoved her into the woman's restroom. He tried to look casual as Miroku rounded the corner, his eyes lighting up as he saw his hanyou friend. Miroku rushed to him and said urgently, "Great, you're here! We have to talk."

"Damn right we do," InuYasha growled. "I have questions I want answered."

"And they will be, InuYasha. Stay here while I use the bathroom." Miroku went inside the men's room.

InuYasha waited a moment before pushing open the woman's restroom. "Sango?"

His friend's head poked out and he whispered, "You have to leave now. Miroku wants to talk to me, and I can't have you waiting in the bathroom."

Sango gulped. She nodded. "Tell me everything he says, okay?"

InuYasha nodded back and handed Sango his keys. "Go." He nudged her.

She took the keys and quickly made her way out of the store. InuYasha watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, just as Miroku came out. He followed his friend to the table and they sat down. It was silent at first except for Miroku's chewing until InuYasha decided to break the ice.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. After all, that was the burning question, the only question he really wanted an answer to.

Miroku nearly choked on his food and swallowed it. When he looked up at InuYasha, his violet eyes were sharp in guilt and pain. He fiddled with the collar of his purple polo shirt before taking a deep breath. "I was black mailed."

"Black mailed?" InuYasha repeated. "By who?" He knew something was up, that Miroku wouldn't hurt Sango on purpose.

Miroku looked out the window, nervously watching the passing cars for a white roofless Beetle, containing a red-eyed wind sorceress. "Her name is Kagura, and she threatened to kill Sango."

Sango pulled into InuYasha's driveway, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. To think she was that close to being seen by Miroku, she shuddered at the thought. How would he react to seeing her after she had slammed the door in his face? Getting out of the red Honda Accord, she closed the door behind her and started up InuYasha's front steps. She let herself in with the key and after locking the door, sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV, but found herself not really interested, just staring blankly at the screen. She jumped when she heard knocking on the door.

_Who…?_ Knowing it couldn't be Miroku, she hesitantly opened the door to reveal a pretty, raven-haired girl on the other side. "Um, hello?"

The woman stuck out her hand and greeted, "Higurashi Kagome. I am a secretary for Takahashi Law Enforcement Agency owned by Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru."

Wondering why this woman was here, Sango's eyebrow twitched and she plastered on a fake smile. Accepting her outstretched hand, Sango greeted, "Hi, Higurashi-san. Would you like to come in for tea?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I would like to know is a Mr. Takahashi InuYasha here?"

"No, and he won't be back for a while." Sango didn't know why but for some reason, this secretary's presence pissed her off to no end.

"Oh, may you please call me when he is available?" Without waiting for a response, Kagome reached into her suit pocket and clicked the pen. She grabbed Sango's hand and scribbled her number. "My extension is 0443, okay? Thank you and have a nice night." Kagome bowed and walked away.  
"You too, Higurashi-san," Sango called after her and immediately shut the door, afraid the annoying secretary might come back with her annoying happy voice. She locked it and walked back to her position on the couch. She was tempted to wash off Kagome's number, but thought better of it. After all, that girl worked for Sesshomaru. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a forced sleep.

InuYasha's blood went cold. "Kill?"

Miroku nodded. "Kagura works for this man, Naraku, who sends out agents to do what he wants. Naraku wants something to do with me and Sango, and I didn't like it. I tried to tell Kagura to leave but… She wouldn't listen. She took out this huge fan and threatened to blow down my house, and if Sango remained alive, she'd kill her with her bare hands." Miroku paused and InuYasha waited for him to carry on.

"I asked her to leave us alone, but she wasn't having it. She wanted me to… Give her 'happiness' as she called it. And I knew what she meant…" He fell silent.

"Which resulting in you banging her, Sango seeing you and running out, and coming to my place," InuYasha finished in disbelief. "This is stupid!"

Miroku stared down at his unfinished burger, not feeling hungry anymore. "She said she'll be back tonight. Please, InuYasha, don't let Sango anywhere near my house."

_She wasn't going to be near there anyway_, InuYasha thought irritably. "Feh! She's my best friend, bouzu! Like I would let her get into danger."

Miroku smiled and finished his burger, not wanting his money to go to waste. "Thanks, man."

They did their handshake which they had made up all the way back in middle school and InuYasha got up. "Try not to give this Kagura lady 'happiness' again tonight, alright?" InuYasha advised.

"I'll try."

"Oh, and I kinda need you to drive me home."

Miroku rolled his eyes. Getting up, he walked to InuYasha and patted him on the back. "Just like old times, right?"

"You know it, bouzu."

Sango woke up to a hand prodding her shoulder. "Hmmm…?" she said her voice thick with sleep.

"I see you've already got a date," a male voice observed.

Opening her eyes, she shrieked when intense golden ones were inches from her own. She slapped the imposter only to sigh in relief. "Oh, it's you, InuYasha."

"Dammit, Sango!" He put his hand to the darkening handprint. "That hurt, ya know!"

"Sorry, sorry," Sango giggled. "And by the way, it isn't a number from a guy. It's a number for you from a woman who stopped by."

"A woman?" InuYasha asked, dumping his keys and wallet on the coffee table. "Who is it?"

"Higurashi Kagome," Sango mimicked the annoying secretary. "A secretary for Takahashi Law Enforcement Agency owned by Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru."

InuYasha groaned. "Would Sesshomaru get off my back?" He grabbed Sango's hand and examined the number in blue ink closely. Sango blushed at having InuYasha's face so close and coughed. One eyebrow raised and he moved back, dropping her hand in the process. Sango was almost sorry she broke the contact. InuYasha dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dialing the number, he waited as it rang.

"If you are calling to speak with a secretary, please enter their four digit extension," a recording asked.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and asked Sango, "What's her extension?"

Sango thought for a second. "0334. Or 0443. Probably the latter." InuYasha put in 0443 and waited as it dialed.

"Hi! Secretary Higurashi speaking," a cheery voice answered.

"Yeah, uh, hi. You stopped by my house earlier? My name's InuYasha."

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi! I've been expecting a call from you. Takahashi-sama has requested you stop by his office. He has something to discuss with you. Something about you needing a job, or whatever."

InuYasha growled angrily. But surprisingly, he didn't hear a gasp of nervousness on the other line, instead Kagome continued calmly, "I don't think it's anything bad, to be honest. I assure you the meeting might be as short as five minutes!" InuYasha was surprised to hear her voice lacking its opening cheeriness and he asked her about it,

"You seem down all of a sudden."

Kagome shook her head, though she knew InuYasha couldn't see her. "It's just that I'm required to greet people with that phony voice. But it is 8 pm; can you blame me for dropping the act?"

InuYasha chuckled and asked, "So do I need to set up an appointment or something?"

"Hmmm…" Kagome clicked her tongue, typing away at her laptop. "Is tomorrow at 1 pm alright with you?"

"Fine by me."

She smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Same here, Higurashi." With that, he hung up the phone and relaxed on the couch. He felt something poking him in his side and cracked open his right eye to see large brown eyes blinking up at him. He sighed. Sango wanted answers, but he didn't think he should tell her right now. He didn't want her to be depressed and worse, worried. Instead, he shut his eye again and ignored her presence.

Sango refused to be ignored. "InuYasha, tell me what he said."

"No." Was all she got, and she was not happy.

Fuming, she got off the couch and grabbed a large cup once she got to the kitchen. Filling it with cold water, she walked back to where InuYasha currently rested. She looked at his peaceful face for a second before dumping the water on him.

"F*ck!" He cursed, jumping up. He looked up at Sango, who stood there looking smug, her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell?!"

Though she would never admit it, InuYasha looked pretty hot with his bangs and hair plasted to his face and body. And she knew that since his clothes were wet, he'd have to take off his shirt. _Guilty pleasure_, she thought, shaking her head mentally.

"You're not getting any info outta me, Tajiya," he snarled, and Sango winced. He always called Sango by her last name when he was mad at her. He removed his jacket and t-shirt to reveal his toned abs. Sango glanced at them before returning her gaze to InuYasha's angry golden orbs.

"And why not? You told me you would!" she shouted angrily.

"I have the feeling he doesn't want you to know. Not yet." InuYasha yelled back.

Sango screamed, "So everyone's keeping secrets from me? F*ck off, bastard!" She stomped over to the front door and opened it.

InuYasha winced. Sango never cursed, unless she was really upset. She stood by the door, her head lowered.

"I thought... Out of all people... You would be the one to comfort me." She fixed her large sad eyes on him. "I was wrong." A tear slid down her cheek.

InuYasha was over in a second, using his hanyou speed. He grabbed her hand, his eyes serious. "Idiot. I'll comfort you in any way I can. But I don't think you should know anything yet. I'm thinking of you. I don't want you sad anymore." He brought her into a hug. "Do you understand?"

Sango gasped softly at the close contact and the feel of InuYasha's bare skin but then relaxed. Resting her head on InuYasha's chest, she closed her eyes and smiled. "I understand, InuYasha." She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Before she knew what came over her, she leaned up and puckered her lips. What _am I...?_ But strangely, she found that she wanted InuYasha's lips pressed against hers. _When did these feelings begin...?_

_Sango?_ InuYasha thought. _What is she..?_ Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he leaned down and their lips barely touched as a soft cough sounded behind them.

Jumping apart, Sango blushed and InuYasha looked past her to see a small child with orange hair standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" the kid snickered, his green eyes narrowed.

"Shippo." InuYasha moved past Sango. He stared at the little kitsune before punching him on the head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rubbing the sore bump, Shippo whined, "It's not like I want to be here! Lady Kaede made me since she's going to this miko convention."

"Why didn't you go to Miroku's?" InuYasha knew Shippo shouldn't have gone there but he still wanted to know why the kit chose him.

"Because it isn't as much fun bothering Miroku as it is you." Shippo kicked InuYasha's leg.

InuYasha gave Shippo another punch and turned his back on the kitsune. "Feh! You can stay outside for all I care!"

Shippo leaped onto Sango. "Miss, can I please stay?"

Sango whispered to InuYasha, "How do you guys know this kitsune?"

"Ah, his father died so Kaede took him in. I saved Shippo when he was being bullied in the park near here, he decided to be an ass and follow me home. Afraid the 'big bad meanies' were gonna come back again, if I remember correctly." He aimed a taunting smirk at the embarrassed kitsune. "We became friends and then he met Miroku. Now, whenever Kaede can't watch over him, he comes to me or Miroku."

"How come I've never seen him or heard of him?" Sango asked, a bit hurt.

"Because whenever you slept over Miroku's house, Shippo wasn't there, or he was crashing here. You never asked and we never talked about him."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled at the kitsune. "Let him stay. He's so small and cute."

Shippo gave Sango a toothy grin and sent InuYasha an evil grin. InuYasha responded with a snarl and he immediately cowered against Sango. "Miss, what's your name?" he asked politely.

Sango patted him on his head. "My name's Sango."

"How do you know Miroku?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sango cringed and InuYasha came to her defense. "None of your business, runt." He took Shippo from Sango and tucked him under his armpit. Shippo squirmed but didn't protest. "Go change into your pajamas, or take a bath, whatever. Sango and I need to talk."

"Oh yeah?" he sneered. "Or are you going to finish what you started?"

InuYasha blushed slightly and snapped, "Shut up, Shippo!"

Shippo squawked as he was thrown into the bathroom. InuYasha let out a mutter which Sango interpreted it as "stupid kitsune. Asks too many questions."

Sango watched as InuYasha sank onto the couch, his hair still wet and he didn't bother to dry it. Laying his head against the arm of the couch, he kept changing the channel until he found something interesting. He began watching 'Oblivion' and Sango stood at the door awkwardly. She closed it and walked to the couch. Stopping behind it, she looked at InuYasha before blushing and turning away. _I was about to... Kiss him!_ _My best friend since middle school!_ She wondered what would have happened if they had kept going. She was actually upset Shippo had come. She shook her head. _When did these feelings arise?_ She thought for the second time. It's not like these feelings were random. She had actually liked InuYasha before Miroku, but it was Miroku who showed signs of liking her. InuYasha was into this girl named Kikyo, and never once had feelings for Sango. But now, those deep feelings came back and Sango was sure it was because she had broken up with Miroku.

But InuYasha didn't like her. Not in that way. He never knew that in middle school she looked up to him, fantasized about him, loved him. And here he was, shirtless and begging to be touched right there in front of her. She sighed silently and sat down on her futon. She realized she was still in InuYasha's clothes and was about to take them off when she remembered InuYasha was on the couch and Shippo was in the bathroom.

Sango was about to get up and check on said kitsune when suddenly InuYasha jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Opening the door, he groaned. "Stupid runt!"

Sango got up slowly and walked over to InuYasha. Peering past his shoulder, she giggled at the sight. Shippo was drowning the tub, soap in his eyes and the sink and toilet overflowing. InuYasha was so angry, his face was turning red. Sango laid her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of Shippo and the bathroom," she whispered.

InuYasha looked from Sango to the mess and back again. He nodded and left Sango to deal with the annoying kitsune.

Sango carefully stepped into the bathroom, trying to avoid the water but failed miserably. She closed the door after her. Shippo tried to look at her but cried as his eyes stung. Sango knew she needed a bath too, so she took off her clothes, not caring about nudity since Shippo was a small child. She stepped in and pulled Shippo to her chest. She scooped a handful of water and gently applied it to Shippo's soapy eyes.

"They still burn," he whimpered, and Sango applied more handfuls. He blinked a few times and fixed his red-green eyes on her. "Thanks, Sango." Sango smiled and just soaked with Shippo for a while. During that time, she applied soap and washed herself.

"Now, Shippo," she began sternly and Shippo knew what was coming next. "How did the sink and toilet overflow?"

Shippo nestled against Sango before muttering, "The sink is so high and I needed to wash my hands. I turned it on and washed my hands, and then the soap squirted while I was rubbing them and it went in my eye. Then I slipped and fell in the toilet. When I tried to get out, my hand slipped on the handle. It tried to flush me! It started to overflow and I got pushed out and landed in the tub. Then you and InuYasha came."

Sango stared at the kitsune before laughing. Shippo blushed and turned his head so she wouldn't see. "Shippo! You just made my day!" She continued to laugh.

Shippo smiled softly but it turned into a frown as someone knocked on the bathroom door. He felt as Sango lowered and he did the same, even though he had no idea why.

"You can come in, InuYasha," she called and a second later the silver-haired hanyou made his appearance.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked, surprised to see Sango in the tub with the runt. "Maybe I should join," he continued, smirking as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"NO!" Sango yelled and Shippo looked at her. InuYasha chuckled and raised his hands.

"Just kidding, Sango. I came to see if the mess had been cleaned up." The toilet had stopped but the sink continued to run. InuYasha shut off the said object and went to grab a mop. In the time he was gone, Shippo studied Sango.

She was blushing, and Shippo wondered why. Who would want InuYasha to bathe with them? It wasn't surprising she said no. But why was she embarrassed?

"Hey, Sango," he started, causing her to snap to attention.

"Yes, Shippo-chan?"

"Why did you blush when InuYasha asked to bathe with us?" Shippo tipped his head to the right.

Sango stuttered, "B-because... I..."

InuYasha came back with the mop and began to clean up the water. Sango sighed inwardly in relief. But Shippo didn't stop there.

"Because why, Sango?" He prompted.

Sango looked down into the water. "Because, I..." She glanced up to see InuYasha's ears pricked. He was obviously listening to the conversation. "I'll tell you later, okay Shippo?"

He nodded and got out of the tub. He kicked InuYasha. "I need a towel!"

InuYasha hit him with the mop. "Then go find one."

Shippo sniffled and began his adventure. Sango was about to do the same when she realized she wasn't a child and she wasn't a boy. InuYasha seemed to have wanted them to be alone, since he turned to her and began talking. "Sango..."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed.

"Do you even know what I was going to say?"

"You were gonna ask about when I tried to kiss you. I know you were."

"Well, now that you know, can you answer me?"

"Not now."

InuYasha nodded briefly and laid the mop against the wall. He walked out and immediately Sango got out of the tub, checked if her body was wrinkly. She wasn't and that surprised her after all the time she spent in there. She blushed as she realized she had nothing to cover herself and her pajamas were over by her futon. She poked her head out and glanced around. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen and Shippo was on the couch in his pj's.

"Shippo!" she called softly. The kitsune turned his head and trotted over. "Could you get my t-shirt and underwear?"

Shippo nodded and went to get Sango's stuff. She was about to reveal herself when InuYasha's head popped up next to the sink. She immediately shut the bathroom door and pressed against it, blushing wildly. _Did he see me?_

She heard a soft knock and opened the door a crack. Expecting Shippo, she opened it more but it revealed InuYasha.

"Sa-" he started when the door slammed in his face. "What the f*ck, Sango?!"

Sango shook her head. Why _am I overreacting? InuYasha doesn't see me in that way. We'll always be friends,_ she thought sadly.

"Sango? Shippo gave me your clothes to give to you. Open up."

Sango opened the door and snatched her clothes. Closing the door, she slipped on her underwear and large white t-shirt that used to be her father's. She blushed when her shirt stuck to her wet chest and she took InuYasha's clothes in an attempt to cover up. She opened the door and walked over to the couch, seeing Shippo dozing off. She smiled and picked up the kitsune. She sat down and immediately his head nuzzled against her chest. She stroked his hair and changed the channel. Deciding to watch a soap opera, she left it on the desired channel and settled back to watch it.

InuYasha poked his head up from looking for ramen. He looked to the couch to see Sango and Shippo sitting comfortably on the couch. He got up silently and walked to them until he was behind them. He looked down at Shippo's sleeping figure and then at Sango.

Sango watched the TV; occasionally sneaking a glance at Shippo, to see if he was resting peacefully. She nearly dropped the kit when InuYasha spoke behind her.

"You're actually interested in this crap?" he asked in disbelief, looking at the couple kissing on the screen.

Sango blushed and said defensively, "It's a good show! It's because you're a boy!"

They watched as the man slowly leaned over the woman until they were lying down. Sango's eyes widened and InuYasha heard her breathe,

"How could Hinata go against Ryuu like that?" She looked up at InuYasha. "Can you believe this?!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes but Sango paid no attention, as her face was back to the screen.

Hinata and Sho, who InuYasha found out what his name was from Sango, continued to escalate and when they started removing their clothes, Sango shut off the TV.

InuYasha looked at her in question and found her face as red as a tomato. _If only I could read her mind..._

_I can't watch people making love with InuYasha! He might get ideas!_

_I doubt it..._ A voice echoed in her mind. Sango shook her head and stretched unconvincingly. She picked up Shippo and told InuYasha, "Well, I'm beat. See you tomorrow, InuYasha."

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but Sango put her finger to his lips.

"Not tonight," she reminded softly. He watched as she settled on the futon and pulled the blanket over her. She tucked Shippo closer to her and soon dozed off. InuYasha shrugged before getting ready for bed also.

Sango awoke to loud commotion. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted against the bright sunlight. She moved her hand to prod Shippo awake to find the space empty. And then she knew why.

Sitting up, she narrowly missed a remote that flew passed her and hit the wall. Still suffering the effects of sleep, she simply shrugged and got up. She almost fell when an object gripping her leg. Looking down, she recognized Shippo, his green eyes wide in fear.

"Sango, help!" he squealed, just as he was lifted by InuYasha from his tail.

InuYasha landed a flurry of punches on Shippo's head. "You've got some nerve, runt! If you wake me up like that again...!"

It was then Sango noticed how InuYasha looked. There was a cream colored glop on his head and it dripped down his face and onto his bare chest. Sango's bottom lip quivered before she burst out laughing.

"I-Inu..." She sputtered before laughing again. InuYasha growled and threw Shippo to the ground.

Shippo snapped, "You weren't listening to me!"

"Because you're an annoying ass!"

Sango finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "W-what happened?"

"InuYasha-" Shippo began but then InuYasha kicked him.

"I was sleeping and I wake up to see this guy," he pointed to Shippo, "standing over me and breathing onto my face like he's on and I shoved him onto the floor. I try and go back to sleep but then he decides to put random shit into the blender and then dump the contents on me."

Sango stared at InuYasha before giggling. "You guys are hilarious!" She laughed, clutching her stomach.

Shippo grinned and leaped onto Sango, who caught him and he scooted up to sit on her shoulder.

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Feh! I'll be in the bathroom." He stomped over to the bathroom and shut the door after him.

Sango smiled at Shippo and asked, "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Shippo nodded vigorously and Sango walked to the kitchen. She pulled out eggs and bacon and began cooking them. Shippo peered over and almost fell face first into the pan.

"Not too close, Shipoo," Sango advised, patting his head with her free hand.

Shippo nodded and gulped. Sango finished frying the bacon and started cracking the eggs, dumping the contents onto the stove.

Just as she finished, InuYasha came out, drying his hair with a towel. He sniffed and walked to the kitchen to see Shippo digging in happily in his breakfast.

"For you, InuYasha," Sango said, handing him a plate. He nodded and took the plate, taking a seat next to Shippo. Shippo looked up in surprise but InuYasha said nothing. He began eating and Sango sat across from them.

A comfortable silence stretched and Shippo broke it, not liking it when no one talked.

"Sango, do you live with InuYasha?" he asked innocently.

The two nearly choked on their food and two sets of eyes landed on him -one angry and one surprised-

"It's none of your business, runt," InuYasha's eyebrow twitched.

Sango smiled. "No, I don't."

"Then why are you here?" He hadn't meant to sound harsh but from Sango's wince, he knew he had.

"I, um..." She started and InuYasha punched Shippo.

"Stop being an ass. If you're done with your breakfast go watch Elmo or something."

Shippo's eyebrow twitched. "InuYasha, how old do you think I am?"

"Shaddup. Watch Spongebob then."

Shippo shook his head, took his plate, and jumped off the stool. He walked over to the sink and looked back to ask Sango to help, but she was already next to him. She took his plate and placed it in the sink.

"Off you go," she nudged him and he ran to the couch. Sango noticed he was looking for the remote and found it broken against the wall. She placed the batteries back in and attached the back. She turned on the TV and Shippo looked up in confusion.

Sango giggled and changed the channel to Nickelodeon. Immediately, Shippo was entranced and didn't care who turned on the TV. Sango walked back to the kitchen and quickly ate the rest of her food. InuYasha was casually standing by the sink and watched as she washed all three plates. He had grown used to Sango being around and had almost forgotten the whole situation. _Is Sango only here because of Miroku...? Of course she is. She wouldn't want to live with me._

Sango suddenly spoke. "InuYasha, what do you think of me...?"

Her hands flew over her mouth and she blushed. _Where did that come from?!_

InuYasha blinked before opening his mouth to speak. "I..."


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbroken

Chapter 3

Loud ringing interrupted InuYasha and he immediately went to search for his phone. Sango stared at him as her bottom lip quivered and she felt tears welling. _What was he going to say…?_ She watched as InuYasha accepted the call and he facepalmed. She watched as he hurriedly put down the phone and rushed to the bathroom. Soon she heard the shower running and she shook her head. _Where's he rushing off to?_

Shippo inwardly scoffed in disbelief. _Sango had feelings for that barbarian InuYasha! That explained her reaction earlier and the question she just asked him. Those two thought I wasn't listening_, he thought proudly. He glanced back at Sango and was surprised to see her about to cry. He jumped off the couch and walked over to his friend. "Sango?" he asked worriedly.

Sango looked down and smiled softly. "Oh, it's you, Shippo."  
"Who else would it be?" he joked, wrapping his arms around her calf.

She laughed briefly and said quietly, "Shippo, have you ever liked a girl?" _Gods, what am I asking now?!_

Shippo didn't seem to mind. "I think all girls are pretty," he responded honestly.

Sango sweatdropped. _That's_ _not what I wanted to hear…_ "Okay. Can guys tell if a girl likes them?"

_She's referring to InuYasha…_ Shippo realized. He smiled softly. "No, guys are idiots. You could scream it out loud and they still wouldn't know." By guys he meant InuYasha, but he didn't want Sango to know yet that he knew.

Sango sighed in obvious relief and knew she was in the clear. She and Shippo talked for a while before InuYasha came out, a red towel wrapped around his waist. Sango was again transfixed by his wet body and Shippo noticed. He hopped off Sango's leg and sighed when she didn't notice. InuYasha walked to his room and silently the kitsune followed. InuYasha closed the door just as Shippo raced in.

Not noticing, InuYasha was about to take off his towel when Shippo transformed into Sango. InuYasha dropped his towel and Shippo coughed.

InuYasha whipped around in surprised to see Sango sitting on his bed. Hurriedly, he grabbed his towel, blushing. "What the hell are you doing in here, Tajiya?!"

Shippo got up, expertly concealing his tail. Closer and closer he walked to InuYasha until the hanyou was backed up against the wall. Shippo leaned in, his lips puckered when his tail decided to pop out.

"Shippo…" InuYasha began, raising his fist. Shippo gulped.

Sango heard loud thumping and ran to InuYasha's room. Pushing the door open, she yelled, "What's going—" Immediately, a towel was thrown in her face.

"Get out, Tajiya!" InuYasha's voice called.

She started taking off the towel when Shippo was thrown at her and she backed up. The door was immediately slammed and they could hear InuYasha cursing up a storm. "Shippo-chan?" she asked in disbelief, examining the many bumps on the kitsune's head.

Shippo whined, "InuYasha was beating me up!"

Sango began walking to the couch. "You were probably provoking him," she scolded, setting him down. "What'd you do to get him so riled up?"

Shippo blushed and muttered, "I transformed into you and tried to kiss him."

Sango stood in silence before blushing wildly. "You what?!"

"I wanted to see what his reaction would be."

Sango was instantly at his side, leaning in eagerly. "What'd he do?"

Shippo smirked and continued, "Well, when he noticed I was there, he had taken off his towel…"

Sango gulped as she imagined InuYasha naked. "Did he continue?"

"No." Shippo shook his head. "He blushed and put it back on."

_InuYasha… blushed?_ Sango thought before squealing inwardly. _Kawaii!_ She imagined InuYasha's embarrassed face.

"I backed him up against the wall and tried to kiss him but then my tail popped out and my cover was blown," he pouted, looking at his fluffy appendage.

Sango sweatdropped again. _Shippo is more daring than I'll ever be…_ At least she knew even InuYasha could get embarrassed. But if Shippo had kissed him, would he have kissed back? She almost gagged at InuYasha kissing another boy but when she imagined the kiss with her instead of Shippo, she found her heart aching.

"Sorry, Sango," Shippo suddenly whispered, bringing Sango out of her thoughts.

"Huh, why?" She asked, stroking Shippo's hair.

"If I wasn't here, you would be able to get farther with InuYasha, right?"

Sango stuttered as her whole face turned red, "D-don't think like that, Shippo! Besides," she added with a sigh, "InuYasha thinks of us as best friends. And he always will."

Shippo thought for a moment. "Well, if none of you make a move, how will any sparks fly?"

Sango twirled her hair with her finger absently. "What are you suggesting, Shippo?"

"Kiss him tonight."

Sango gasped as the subject of their conversation made his appearance. He was avoiding their eyes, obviously still angry. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Sango whispered, "I'll try, Shippo-chan."

"I'll be rooting for you, Sango," he whispered back. "Hey InuYasha!" he called, turning his head.

InuYasha looked up. "What?"

Shippo stood and crossed his arms. "Take me somewhere to play!"

"I can't, runt." InuYasha shrugged. "I'm going to Sesshomaru's LEA. Have Sango take you somewhere."

Sango shook her head. "I forgot about that. So that's what that call was about?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered, walking over to them. He picked up his car keys and wallet and stuffed them into his pocket.

Shippo nudged Sango and through their eyes had a silent conversation.

_Do_ _something!_ Shippo prompted.

_Do_ _what?_ Sango answered in confusion.

_Kiss him goodbye!_

Sango blushed. She stood up as InuYasha walked over to the front door. He opened it and turned his head.

"Lock the door for me, Sango?" he asked.

She nodded and quickly leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. "B-bye, InuYasha!" She closed the door in his face and locked it.

InuYasha stared at door before touching his cheek. Rolling his eyes, he thought: _Women._ He got into his car and drove to his half-brother's LEA.

"How nice of you to actually come this time, little brother," Sesshomaru remarked coolly as InuYasha stepped into the office.

"That secretary of yours -Higurashi—managed to convince me." InuYasha took a seat on the other side of the desk.

Sesshomaru nodded and propped his elbows on the desk. Grabbing a pencil, he toyed with it and asked lightly, "Have you been working?"

InuYasha groaned inwardly. Not this again. "No, I haven't, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru almost snapped the pencil in annoyance but managed to cool down. Fixing InuYasha with an intimidating stare, he proposed, "Would you like a job?"

InuYasha's ears pricked. Now this was new. Usually Sesshomaru would yell at him and call him a disgrace to the Takahashi name, but InuYasha guessed his half-brother had realized that wouldn't work. InuYasha smirked lightly. "What kinda job are we talkin' about?"

Sesshomaru also smirked. "Here, of course. But if this doesn't appeal to your…" He paused, deciding on a word. "_Tastes_, then this Sesshomaru can always look elsewhere."

InuYasha thought for a moment. It's not like he didn't want to work here. He really didn't give a damn as long as he got paid. But dressing up was not his forte and he opened his mouth to tell Sesshomaru so. He closed it when he thought better to reject Sesshomaru's offer. This was a great opportunity and Sesshomaru only offered help once in a blue moon. Not even, InuYasha thought dryly. He opened his mouth to agree just as he heard the door open behind them.

Turning his head, he spotted a beautiful woman walking in holding a Manilla folder. She was dressed in a burgundy suit and had on burgundy heels. Her ebony hair flowed out gently behind her and her full pink lips contracted with her marvelous porcelain skin. Her wide gray-blue eyes were surrounded by long thick lashes. InuYasha couldn't help but stare as she bowed to him and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had obviously seen InuYasha's reaction. Smirking, he turned his attention to his secretary as she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"We've got a case here," she began softly, slowly sliding the Manilla folder on her boss' desk. "There are a lot of kids attempting to jay-walk and it seems the mayor isn't doing anything about it. What should we do?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively. "This Sesshomaru shall think about it."

She nodded and attempted to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He smirked as she blushed and he brushed her cheek with a clawed-tipped finger. He breathed in her ear, "Thank you, Ka-go-me."

Kagome blushed deeper and huffed, "Nice try, Sesshomaru! Annoying prick," she added quietly, stomping away and closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother, who was gaping at him. _Just the reaction this Sesshomaru wanted…_ "So, little brother, about the job…" He stopped when he realized InuYasha wasn't listening.

InuYasha stared furiously at the desk. He had heard Sesshomaru call that beautiful woman Kagome, the same woman who called him earlier! She was really an angel; he loved how she walked with pride and confidence. And now, he knew she and Sesshomaru had some type of affair going on! "I thought you didn't like humans," he spat, glaring at his half-brother.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Kagome might be an exception."

InuYasha fumed and clenched his fist. _I've gotta steal her away!_ InuYasha wanted her, and he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru get her. "I'll take the job!"

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly. _Bingo._ "Okay, little brother. This Sesshomaru will ask Kagome to supervise you and to train you."  
"Do I have to wear suits and crap?"

"Wear whatever you see fit." Sesshomaru would never let any of his workers dress casually, but he needed InuYasha here, but he would explain that later to his little brother.

InuYasha's face had lit up at the mention of the beautiful secretary and nodded his head vigorously. Sesshomaru instructed, "Be here at 10 in the morning to begin. I will see you no later than that."

Knowing he had been dismissed, InuYasha got up and walked to the door. He opened it and began walking just as he crashed into Kagome. His foot had slammed the door shut just as he fell on top of her. He felt his lips pressed against something warm. Looking down, he realized they were joined with Kagome's. Kagome looked startled and also looked down. He watched as her whole face turned red. What he wasn't expecting was to be slapped.

An eerie echo sounded throughout the quiet hallway. Kagome repeatedly hit her fists against InuYasha's chest. "Get off," she hissed.

InuYasha complied and noticed the scattered papers on the floor. Silently, he gathered them up and placed them in a folder and Kagome rearranged herself. She was still rather flushed and InuYasha could feel his own face rather heated. Sneaking a glance, when he thought she wasn't looking, he looked to see her gazing intently at him. Turning away before he got lost in her eyes, he held out the folder. "Here."

She took them and quietly got up. "Sorry for slapping you. I was surprised."

InuYasha nodded and got up as well. "I should've been looking where I was going."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. _Gods, that kiss was awesome,_ she thought in guilty pleasure. She blushed at her thought and bowed before she said anything stupid. "Um, bye." She hurried off to her destination.

InuYasha touched his lips before smirking. Damn, her lips are just as I imagined. Just 100 times better. With that thought, he exited the LEA and walked to his Accord. Getting in, he started the engine and began his ride to his house.

Sango stood facing the door, her blush never fading. _I kissed InuYasha!_ She touched her flaming cheeks. Shippo raced over to Sango, latching onto her leg.

"You did it, Sango!" he praised, resting his head against her calf.

Sango murmured, "Yeah, I guess I did." She walked to the couch and sat down. "Hey, Shippo, you don't mind if I watch a soap opera, right?"

Shippo scrambled up her leg and settled on her lap. "What's that?"

Sango smiled sadly, "It's a drama. It usually has to deal with relationships and unrequited love…" She trailed off, her eyes sharp with pain.

Shippo shook his head. "I don't mind. Do you watch them because of InuYasha?"

Sango stuttered, "O-of course not! Jeez, Shippo, everything is InuYasha with you!"

_Only because of you_, Shippo's eyebrow twitched. Remaining silent as Sango changed the channel, Shippo busied himself by toying with the hem of his pants.

The two remained silent for the most part except for Sango's occasional gasps or squeal. None of them noticed the door opening and a grumbling hanyou entering. InuYasha looked up and quietly watched the two as he closed and locked the door. He jumped as Sango suddenly yelled, "Stupid Hinata! You should die for causing Ryuu such pain!" Sango threw the couch pillows at the TV.

Wide eyed, Shippo commented, "Sango, why'd that guy stick that knife in his chest?"

Remembering that Shippo was with her, she covered his eyes as it became more gruesome. InuYasha shrugged and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He was about to chow down into his ramen as he smelled a fresh scent of salty tears.

Looking up, he stared across the room to find Sango crying silently. Thinking she was just getting emotional over the soap, InuYasha dismissed it and began to eat. But the tears never ceased, even after he finished his meal. It was then he realized that the TV had been shut off for a while and that Shippo had left to lie down on the futon, taking a quick nap. InuYasha threw out the ramen cup and walked over to Sango.

"Are you alright?" he asked gruffly, taking a seat.

Sango didn't acknowledge him. She stared at the dark screen, eyes blank and silent tears rolling off her cheeks. Wordlessly, InuYasha wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder. His ears twitched as she began talking.

"It hurts so much, InuYasha," she whispered, voice cracking. "Being betrayed… I can feel Ryuu's pain."

Knowing she was referring to Miroku, InuYasha sighed inwardly. _I have to tell her soon…_ "At least you didn't kill yourself like that idiot."

Sango stayed quiet and InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about suicide over that lech?"

Sango shook her head. "No. Because there's another guy I want to live for. But he won't acknowledge my feelings." _Am I confessing..? Now…?_

InuYasha's breath hitched. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Sango thought sadly, _he doesn't even assume it's him._ "No, you don't," she lied.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since middle school." She smiled softly. "He was the cool guy, the kind that everyone looked up to. No one looked down on him since his looks could squash them like a bug. But he never noticed me, not once. I liked him before Miroku. He was my first crush."

"How come you never told Miroku and me about it?"

"I thought it was obvious," she snapped angrily.

Not retorting since he knew his best friend was hurting, he brought her in closer and muttered, "Well, you never know. There could be a guy waiting for you to notice him. He could be right under your nose."

Sango looked up in surprise. _Could InuYasha be…?_ She shook her head in frustration. He's _just comforting me!_ "I doubt it. Miroku's the only guy who actually wanted me. Who looked at me with love in his eyes. I was a tomboy, I liked to get dirty, and none of the boys liked that in those days."

"I liked it," InuYasha replied honestly, and Sango blushed.

"Y-you did?" she asked hopefully, her large eyes wide.

"Yeah," he admitted, looking away. "I just didn't wanna say anything you know? We're best friends; I didn't want to change that. Besides, you had no feelings for me and now I learned it's cause you liked some big bad guy. Gradually, my feelings faded and I started to like Kikyo."

_InuYasha liked me!_ Sango blushed. _If_ _only I had confessed to him!_ Tears welled in her eyes. She clutched InuYasha's shirt in her hands and cried. "Why didn't you tell me? Baka!"

InuYasha's eyebrow rose in question. _Is she… mad that I didn't confess?_ "What does it matter? I didn't want to be turned down!"

Sango sniffled. Before she could stop herself, she whispered, "I wouldn't have turned you down."

A silence stretched. Sango continued sniffling and InuYasha's mind whirled. _Does this mean Sango liked me? This is too damn confusing!_ Before he could respond, gentle lips pressed against his.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. It was very chaste, the two not daring to use their tongue. Sango pulled away and looked down at her lap. InuYasha opened his mouth to comment, but Sango beat him to it.

"Thanks, InuYasha." _You don't know how long I waited for that to happen,_ she added silently.

Still confused, InuYasha replied, "You're welcome?"

After a minute of awkward silence, InuYasha cleared his throat and Sango snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, I'll be going then."  
Sango didn't answer as InuYasha got up. She glanced back as she heard a cry.

InuYasha picked Shippo up by his tail. "Come on, runt."

Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Wha…? Where're we going?"

"I'm taking you to play, where else?" InuYasha snorted. He settled Shippo under his armpit like a football and opened the door. Looking back, he called, "Lock the door for me, San—" He stopped himself before grumbling, "You know what, I'll do it myself." He closed the door and a second later Sango heard a click.

Sango sat in silence for a moment before screaming her lungs out. Sobbing, she thought miserably,

_What did I just do…?_


End file.
